


Маленькие зеленые человечки

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Strangetown
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Обычно он видит их после веселых посиделок с Букетом Левкоев, но, думаю, это не тот случай
Relationships: Circe Beaker/Loki Beaker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Маленькие зеленые человечки

Локи был вне себя от ужаса и трясся так, что зуб на зуб не попадал.

До сегодняшнего дня Цирцея была убеждена, что замужем не за клиническим идиотом, но теперь ее уверенность если не пошатнулась, то угрожала это сделать с минуты на минуту.

Мистер Колби явился домой раньше положенного срока, транспорт привез его с уведомлением о повышении в должности до ученого. Казалось бы, новость радостная. Но при этом его трясло, как при гриппе, он запыхался.

— Где — «там»? И кто — «они»? Нет, не торопись, отдышись, как следует.

Распахнув перед мужем дверь, она проводила его в дом. Типус Нервус, их постоянный квартирант, заинтересовавшийся шумом в неурочный час, показался на лестнице из своего подземелья.

— Типус, будь умничкой, достань, пожалуйста, Локи банку сока из холодильника, - проворковала Цирцея, и тот, без возражений, умчался в кухню.

Видимо, им обоим придется немного похлопотать вокруг самолюбивого и, что таить, ипохондрика Локи. По возвращении с соком в гостиную, Типус застал умилительную картину: миссис Колби обмахивала супруга свежепринесенной утром газетой, а тот, устроившись в кресле с подставкой для ног, с нервом в голосе рассказывал, что видел сегодня на месте полевых исследований.

— Маленькие! Зеленые! Человечки!

Типус Нервус и Цирцея переглянулись.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем он? Я, право, теряюсь в догадках. Обычно он видит их после веселых посиделок с Букетом Левкоев, но, думаю, это не тот случай.

— Нет, мэм. То есть, мэм, могу только догадываться. — Ответственный квартиросъемщик, тайно влюбленный в хозяйку, отчаянно покраснел.

Лицо Цирцеи просветлело.

— Ну конечно! Как я сразу не догадалась? Сейчас позвоню Паскалю, надо предупредить, что Тайко с сестрой опять забрались в эпицентр.

Все в Китежграде знали, что такое эпицентр, где он конкретно находится, что именно там упало, вплоть до марки и модели НЛО, и, главное, что там проводятся сверхсекретные эксперименты под руководством супругов Колби.

Когда Локи окончательно успокоился и ушел вздремнуть перед ночными экспериментами, Цирцея вполголоса подозвала к себе Типуса. Подопытный квартирант привычно залился краской.  
— Будь добр, сходи позови детей к нам ужинать, Паскаль с Ласло смогут приехать только к позднему вечеру.

***

К счастью, Локи остался в неведении относительно того, что «маленькие зеленые человечки», которые так невежливо днём вывели его из себя, угостились отличным ужином в компании Типуса и Цирцеи. Потом были прятки в гостиной, потом Цирцея читала вслух, что-то из фантастических романов о далеких планетах, а дети обсуждали, откуда могли прилететь их вторые родители — Техники Опыления. Типус советовал поинтересоваться об этом у мистера Смита, тот-то должен быть в курсе...

Под негромкое чтение дети угомонились и начали клевать носами. Цирцея отложила было книгу и раздумывала о том, что стоило бы позвонить заклятым соседям еще раз. Звонить не потребовалось: из синеющей дали показался наукомобиль братьев Всезнайко. 

Паскаль, извиняясь через слово, усадил детей в машину. Ласло осторожно укрыл сонных дочь и племянника кстати оказавшимся в багажнике одеялом для пикников.

Цирцея с умилением подумала о том, что у «маленьких зеленых человечков», должно быть, отличные родители.

Лучшие в галактике.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Маленькие зеленые человечки"


End file.
